The Truth Hurts
by C-shell12203
Summary: Leanna moved from the smal town of Almyra AR with les than 400 peple to hustling bustling Singletown while stil coping with her mothers sudden death and her father moving on When she finds out the truth wil her new found friends help her or fal themselves
1. This should be intresting

**A/N Hey everybody thanks for all the heart felt reveiws on my author's notes on my other stories, NOT!!!! You guys seriosly can't just type I'll miss you too four words thats not very hard you could have just typed one letter that would atleast let me know somebody cared! Ugh, sorry I'm so mean but my trip was awful my Grandmama kept getting on me for not being like her favourite grandkid my pefect brothers Ben. Well guess what, he's NOT repeat ****NOT**** perfect!!!! He's a ****JERK**** and an ****IDIOT ****don't even ask him how to spell my name or how to pronounce milenia he can't even remember how old I am! Anyway I was doing house work all week while he was sitting on his God forsaken butt plaing the PS3 and Grandmama got on to ****ME**** for not dusting the lampshades before the tables. When I got home I cried. Would any of you be as upset as I am if you expect for most the month for your so called **_**friends **_**to miss you and get back and not a single reveiw. Anyway if my stories are that bad please save us all some heart ache and tell me. Honesty is the best policy as they say so please be ****HONEST!!!!!!!!!**** Anyway I am really sorry that I blew up like that and I hope I didn't offend anybody and I really really hope that we can all still be friends, but on the bright side of my visit I thought of at least thirty new story Ideas since I was so bored so yay and again I am really really really really really really SORRRY!!!!!! and I love you all and sorry again because I usually don't use the Lord's name in vain or anything so Sorry. Hope you enjoy my first of many stories to come.**

**(Oh and Leanna is pronounced Lee-anna the only reason i say that is I have a cousin with that name and people always pronounce it Leah-na, Lean-a, , La-anna, or Le-nna okay proceed)**

_**Thinking **_

**Speaking foriegn language**

Normal speach

_**Thinking in foriegn language**_

"**Oh my gosh this is heavy" **said, box laden, southern belle, Leanna Ashley Shadrick, in latin as she struggled to open the front door.

**"Do you need any help?" **asked a male voice in the same language.

Leanna looked around the boxes to see a boy with tan skin, freckels, indigo blue hair, blue eyes, and blue clothes standing next to her. "Thank ya that would be much appriciated" she said in her light southern drawl.

"Well, let me see here," he said taking the boxes "I'm Chris by the way"

"Leanna" she intrduced herself and opened the door for him.

"Thank you that's the last of the boxes" she said giving him one of her winning smiles, flashing a set of perfect white teeth, as he set down the boxes. Her white blonde hair shined with gold from the light from the setting sun pouring in the open door, blue eyes twinkling as she smiled, and her lightly tanned skin had a few scattered freckels on her cheeks, and nose. Her hair was in to braided pigtails and she wore a slighly tight,neon green, long sleaved top, and a tannish green mini skirt with earth toned flowers on it, over some light blue jeans, and a pair of green beaded flip-flops.

"So are you from the south?" he asked straighting

"Yep, Almyra, Arkansas" she answered proudly

"Never heard of it" he said

"Well, it only has 319 people in it" she said then asked "Did you want to come in the kitchen? My cookies should be done."

"Sure" he answered without hesitation and followed her into the fragrant kitchen.

"Hey, Levi" she said to her twin as she walked into the kitchen.

His head popped out from under the sink "Hey, Annie" he said

"Did you fix the pipe" she asked

"Yeah, now who is that?" he asked in his southern accent nodding his head towards Chris

"I'm Chris" he offered studying Levi he looked nothing like his twin sister he had golden brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, he wore a pair of black jeans, and a green John Deere shirt that said Dig it inside the company logo and John Deere below, and a grey long sleaved shirt under it. and black tenis shoes. The only simularity between the twins was the freckels.

"He helped me carry those boxes in" she said walking to the cooling rack on the island and putting the cookies on a plate. She held the plate out to the two boys and they each took a cookie.

"Milk?" she asked looking at Chris

"Yes, please" he said she took three cups out off a box in a pile and got the milk out of the outdated fridge and poured in the glasses she took a cookie for herself and sat down on a barstool next to Chris and Levi. They sat and talked about useless subect into a small but distinct beeping was heard Chris put his hand over his wrist and said

"Oh thats uh, my pager it's my mom she wants me to uh do chores uh yeah chores uh gotta go" and with that he ran out the back door.

"He was nice" said Leanna

"He was weird" corrected Levi

"Your weird" said Leanna hitting him lightly. Outside the uncurtained window she could she her father on his motorcycle with a woman behind him clinging to his waist ighter then needed.** "Here comes Dad and his hog." **she said in Chineise rolling her eyes **"It's a Harley not a Hawg" **corrected Levi in the same language "I wasn't talking about the bike" she said in english nodding her head towards the woman with their dad and rolling her eyes again.

Levi looked out the window **"A new girlfriend? So soon?"** he said in Chineise she nodded and started towards the stairs **"Yep, this should be intresting"**

**A/N Man it's hard to write when your crying onto your keybored umm Will it shock me now? anyway I'm in a better mood and I am sooo sorry about my outburst anyway theres this thing I have about MBC pairings that's got me, If opposites attract why should it be Danny/Cathy Sam/Chris for me it's realy hard to do Sam/Chris but I can easily do Cathy/Danny Chris/Cathy Sam/Danny but ya know S/C doesn't realy work I dunno maybe it's just me.**

**IMPORTANT; I want to have a contest I need you to reveiw and tell me who your over all fave Character on monster buster club and why and It could be anybody it doesn't have to be one of the four members also tell me your name, age, and looks. And the one I like the most will be a new character the winner will be anounced in my next chapter (And I will not update until at least six people enter the contest) ANYBODY can enter I don't care if you have an acount or not just review. enter please!!!!!! **


	2. Asthma

Leanna and Levi arrived at school and saw Chris talking with a group of kids he waved them over. "Guys this is Leanna and Levi and this is Danny, Cathy, and Sam." He said gesturing to each of them as he said their names.

"Did you guys walk? You live like seven miles away" asked Chris they both nodded then Leanna gasped for breath and coughed breathing heavily she put her hand over her mouth

"Did, you forget your inhaler" asked a worried Levi. She nodded her eyes watering.

"Here use mine" he said unzipping a pocket on his back pack and taking out a red inhaler and a water bottle.

She took used the inhaler and took held her breath for second and took a drink "Thank you, Levi" she said still slightly out of breath as she handed him his things

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked knowing she only had attacks when something bad was about to happen he wasn't sure if she knew if she did she didn't act like it, but she'd even had one right before their mom died.

"Yes, I am perfectly alright" she assured him

"Do you need me to call Dad to pick you up or bring your inhaler?" he asked still worried

She put her hands on her hips "I AM fine, Levi" she said sternly. "It was probably just the walk or drastic change in climate or something" she spoke to herself as much as to her brother

"Okay" said Levi still unconvinced

"So you have asthma?" asked Sam

The twins nodded. "So what classes do you guys have first" asked Levi changing the subject.

"They all looked at their lists "Science" they all said

"Same" said Leanna looking at her and Levi's lists still slightly worried about what might happen later that day she only had attacks when something bad was going to happen where as Levi had attacks before something good happens. Another interesting day

**A/N Sorry most of it was talking about asthma I had an attack earlier it runs in my family it's still kind of hard for me to breathe ugh there's so much pollen in Walla Walla**


	3. Trouble

**A/N Hey peoples so I'm kinda stuck and am forcing myself out of a rut before I get to deep so this chap. might stink SORRY**

_Speaking with their mind_

_**Speaking with their mind in a different language**_

**Speaking in different language**

'_Thinking'_

'_**Thinking in a different language'**_

"_What do you think will happen?"_asked Leanna with her mind

"_Not a clue"_said Levi _"It's best we stay on guard"_

She nodded her agreement and looked around the crowded cafeteria for a place to eat. Her eyes met with Chris's he waved them over _"Come on, Levi"_she said

"_Something's wrong" _he said looking around

"_I know, I feel it too"_she said

"_Soo?"_he asked

"_Like you said, Stay on guard, but that doesn't mean we have to act like it"_she said.

He nodded and followed her to the table.

A boy with red hair and geeky glasses walked up to them "Hi Cathy, is it alright if I sit with you guy's" he said

Leanna picked up on Cathy's distress "Jeremy you seem to be a very articulate young man, are you in any clubs? And surely your on the honor role" she said with a smile.

"Yes I am," he said. "And I am president of the Computer club, D&D club,-"

"_And the geek club"_ Levi thought at her, she laughed then glared at him.

"Ya know I hear there's a comic book convention down town tonight best costume gets a date with princess Layah" she said

"Really? I must prepare I am coming Princess" he yelled then ran off.

"How did you know about that?" asked Sam

"Did I say comic convention? I meant Pampered Chef Party, Oh well" she said everybody laughed.

"_Something's really wrong now"_She thought at Levi.

"_I know"_ he said

"_What now?"_ she asked. A wall exploded on the far wall and everyone ran out except the group at that table.

"_That"_ He said getting up.

Danny looked at the twins "You gonna run?" he asked

"Maybe. You?" asked Levi

"You first" said Danny

"No you" said Levi then Leanna smacked him in the back of the head and pointed to the wall. A robot that looked similar to an ATST stood there.

"Whoa" his jaw dropped.

"So your definatly not leaving" asked Danny

"Not a chance" said Leanna

"Okay then" he said and changed into his gear the rest of the team shrugged and followed suit.

Leanna smiled and looked at Levi who shrugged she ran up to the giant robot put a device that looked kind of like an electroseal on the side and jumped down.

There was an large explosion and a bluish force field appeared around the group

Nossida appeared "Sweet innocent Leanna you didn't think that would keep me away especially not this weak force field" he said "Tisk tisk"

Leanna looked ready to collapse "No I didn't" she said letting the force field fall her eyes went from glowing bright green to their normal blue.

"Well what a treat this is having the MBC and the little princess and the back woods prince at my disposal"

"Never" growled Levi

"Never is a very large word don't you realize that you have no choice your sister is already almost under my control"

He looked at Leanna and tried to reach her with his mind but he couldn't there was a veil of thick blackness covering it. She collapsed

**A/N Cliffy enough MWAHAHAHAHAHA Yay and for those of you who don't know ATST's are those big Chicken walker things on StarWars**


	4. The dark and light side of things

**Leanna's P.O.V:**  
I struggled to breathe Nossida had control over me, I tried to reach Levi put a thick veil of darkness blocked our communication.

It was useless Nossida had control over me he would use me then kill me like he did Mom. I thought of Mom I thought i could almost hear her or maybe I could...

_"Don't give up, Hunny. Your stronger than me, you can overcome it don't let him use you like he did me. It's not time for you to come up here yet, don't worry you'll have your chance"_ The voice faded.

Images of Mom flashed through my head many happy times a light begain to dissapate the darkness then one I wish I could erase, the sight of Mom's limp arm draping over the stearing wheel like a ribbon the light disappeared. Then I heard her voice again _"Don't let bad memories drive you into darkness think of all the happy times"_

The light reappeared and broadened of as all my new friends came to mind then I heard Levi _"Annie please tell me you can hear me"_ He pleaded

_"LEVI" _I exclaimed but he didn't hear me and continued to plead for me to wake up.

_"I'm hear Levi"_ I said

_"Leanna! Your okay"_

**Normal P.O.V. **

Leanna stirred slightly, her eyes fluttered open.

"What! You can't wake up! Your not strong enough" yelled Nossida

"Not by myself I'm not" said Leanna

"I'll be back and I will unlock the three doors" he said then disappeared

"What are the three doors?" asked Sam

"Heck if I know" said Levi

"And what was that about royalty" asked Chris

"Look, all we know is, Mom was some kind of Princess, We have weird powers and my brother's an idiot" she said counting them off on her fingers.

"Hey!" Shouted Levi.

"Well" she shrugged

"Hey okay maybe we should go to the clubhouse now or err something" said Cathy quickly like she knew a secret.

Danny looked at her suspiciously and said "Good idea Cath" and with that they all headed to the clubhouse and hopefully some answers.

**A/N What did you think hope you liked it BYE**


End file.
